priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Handmade Friends Tree Bear Coord
'|ハンドメイドフレンズトゥリーくまさん}} is a Pop Type coord from the brand Candy Alamode More and is a recolor of the Handmade Friends Bear Coord, along with Orange Handmade Friends Bear Coord. User TBA Appearance Top A white shirt lined with neon yellow frills. The sleeves are in two frilly layers with both sides alternating in design. The top right is a reverse of the top left, depicting several patterns coming in green with tiny dots, white with large green dots, dark purple with various green flowers, and emerald with lines of dark green and melon. The second right sleeve is cyan, while the second left is neon yellow. At the center of the chest is a green textured section covered in white and dark green lines, along with a thin strip of green lining adorned with tiny white dots. A the center of the neck is a large purple bow with a lime-colored button in the center with a colorful bead necklace hanging from it, attached to a fuchsia, pale blue, and purple themed bear head with accents of white, lime, and neon yellow, along with a melon-colored hanging bow beneath it. On the torso are four large buttons; one of neon yellow, fuchsia, lime, and cyan. Comes with three accessories; a neon yellow fishnet with a cyan sewing pad attached to a lime and cyan cuff, a cyan, white, light blue, neon yellow, lime, and dark purple striped finger-less gloves with two fluffy bracelets, one yellow and one white. On the left arm is a white bear accented in fuchsia, pale melon, yellow, dark purple, and sky blue. Bottoms Pumpkin-pants composed of several patterns coming in various shades of green, purple, blue, and white. Each leg sticks out of two scallop-layered cuffs of white and neon yellow attached to a thin light green band with tiny white dot print. The waistband and apron matches the coloring with a green pocket at the center, lined in various shades of green and white with two large buttons on it, one is violet, the other is lime. On each hip is a green-cyan pocket with neon scallop-shaped frills; one pocket has a bear sticking out of it. Hanging from the waist are multiple spools of thread between beads with a purple pair of scissors hanging from the right hip. Shoes Miniature boots coming in white and neon yellow, with the colors reversed on each shoe. Multiple pieces of material cover the lower leg, resembling thick leg warmers with a purple bow near the bottom, each with a button in the center, one of neon yellow, the other of lime. Sticking out of the right leg warmer is a white stocking with purple spot print. On the left knee are two band-aids, one is pale mint, the other is pale pink. Game is a Rare Pop Coord from the brand Candy Alamode More. It first appeared in the 2015 Series Promotional Coords. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Category:Coord Category:Coord Box Category:Pop Coord Category:Candy Alamode More Category:Rare Coord Category:2015 Series Promotional Coords